True Colors
by SweetestKay
Summary: Tina does the unthinkable in Mike's eyes, and he finds himself in a hole he can't find the way out of. Mike turns to the last person anyone would expect, the Diva herself. Where will these lead who knows. Rated M for chapter to come


**Diclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the Characters they all belong to RIB and FOX, This story is for fun only all rights got to them.**

* * *

><p>"Alright guys good job today, but next week I need a little more energy" says Mr. Schue, how much more energy does he need from us I can barley<p>

breath now as it is. The glee club had just finished performing on stage, and we were all worn-out. I notice Tina heading out of the door flanked by

Mercedes and Quinn. "Tina, wait up" I call jogging to catch up; Cedes and Quinn nod a goodbye to Tina before leaving. "How about we catch up at the lima

bean, we haven't been spending much time together and I miss you" I pout to Tina- that always works.

"Sorry mike I can't today, I have to run off with my parents; how about another time?' I frown this is what I was fearing, every time were suppose to do

something together one of us is either busy or has to cancel it's been like this for the past month now. I am getting fed up with this I

miss spending time with my girlfriend, I try never to put her last in anything and this is pissing me off. "Can't, I'm pretty booked this week; wait how about

this Sunday evening?" a frown crosses her face- you have got to be kidding me.

"Sorry Sunday's no good, I have previous engagements with the girls" really that's all, I'm sure the girls will understand. "Tina I'm sure they will

understand" I state firmly knowing that she would agree but she throws me a curve ball instead. "Mike I haven't spent time with them at all, they are my

friends and they deserve to spend some time with me too; at least we have had some time together"- what the actual hell, I can't believe this

we've spent a total of like 5 or more days together this whole month. "This is important to me and it should be to you too; this is our relationship a

relationship that I've invested almost two years in and the least you could do is make an effort"

I'm hurt that she doesn't seem to care and borderline pissed that she said that. "I'm sorry Mike, I have to go my parents are waiting for me I'm sure" she

leans up to peak me on the lips. "Tina we need t…" I trail off she's not stopping, great. I feel defeated I have always loved Tina; she has been my heart

from the start.

This is the woman I plan to marry someday and hope to have children with. This has been the worst fucking month ever; I hate not

spending time with Tina as any true man would in my position. I decide to try and forget about it and head to my grey 2012 Chevy Tahoe, getting inside

and playing one of my music playlists should do the job. I am bored out of my mind there has got to be something to do this is just damn ridiculous. My dad

is at his office and my mom is off with some girlfriends, I'm usually at home by myself anyway. I decide to call up the fellas and see if there up for some X

box live. Trying puck first "You have reached Pucky Puck the sex shark of Lima, I am obviously tied up at the moment –laugh- literally so I'll hit you back

when I'm done" that's Puck for you I snort, all the calls were pretty much a dead end: Finn was with Rachel working on some sheet music she wanted to go

over, Artie was busy with his mom. Man I need some more friends I sigh this is pretty pathetic, times like this I really miss Sam. I truly do miss my best

friend he was always there for me when I needed him and vice versa, it sucked when his family went through all that hardship with money; I wish I could

have helped more. I'm happy for him though , his dad got a job in Kentucky working and they packed up out of that motel and left sadly me and him lost

track of each other; I would give anything to have my boy back. Okay I need to get out of this bitchy mood pronto, I can have fun at home all by myself,

and no problem it shouldn't be hard.

**Just take those old records of the shelf, I'll sit and listen to them by myself. Today's **

**music aint got the same soul; I like that old time rock n roll. Don't try and take me **

**to a disco, you'll never get me out on the floor. In 10 minutes I'll be late for the door. **

**I like that old time rock and roll.**

Next thing you know I'm sliding through the house in white tube socks, boxers, and a button down shirt singing and dancing the hell out of "Old time Rock

and Roll" this is exactly how I wanted to spend my day, dancing in my draws. I check the clock and see that it's 8:15 so I decide to call Tina in hopes of

finishing our conversation from earlier. "Hello" at least she answered "Hey babe, did you have fun with your parents today?" I try to at start the convo off

friendly avoiding conflict. "yea I did we did some shopping for ourselves and the house and had dinner out it was nice seeing as it doesn't happen that

often" I somehow felt that was a jab at me, I try to make where we have time for us and our friends and family; I never once thought I was doing the

opposite- alright stop being such a girl Chang. "I'm sorry if you don't get to spend enough time with your family Tina, I never wanted for that to happen

believe me when I say that" I fell really bad about that so I decide to get over the fact that she is spending time with the girls, all I want is for her to be

happy. "So what are you and the girls doing Sunday?" I ask "really you're okay with it, because you seemed upset about it earlier" she must have been

taken off guard because she sounds unsure. "Yeah after thinking about it, I can't expect to have you to myself all day everyday; you need to be with your

friends and family we can do something next week" a loud squeal pierces my ears, it makes me feel like I made the right choice; whatever makes her

happy, right? "Thanks babe that means a lot to me, I promise we will get some time to ourselves; I have to go though talk tomorrow kay" I was hoping for

more time with her "Yeah that's fine talk to you tomorrow love you babe"

"Love you too boo" the phone clicks off, that didn't go as planned at all.

* * *

><p>Saturday has been a complete drag so far, with helping my dad with some filing and organizing at his office isn't this for an assistant; this is tiring and I<p>

have paper cuts. When he asked me to help him out he stated it would be great father son bonding time but, we haven't said more than two words to

each other since being here. I love my father but he doesn't want me to follow my dream of dancing, he wants me to be a doctor like him. My father can't

seem to grasp the fact that I was born to dance, it's what makes me the most happy besides Tina. When I dance I feel unstoppable nothing can and will

touch me, dancing is my key out of Lima. I plan to be someone and make a living for myself and my future family and I know I can do it with dancing. I tried

at some point in my life to study for medical school but I never got into it, being a doctor isn't my calling. Granted a doctor can save a life but whose to say

dancing can't either, dancing isn't just the movement of your body but your soul. I will one day prove to my father that dancing is where I belong, until then

I will let him have his way. Lost in my thought I didn't even notice my phone ringing "Hello" I answer "Hey man, you up for some call of duty?" Finn's a life

saver at times I swear, I've been in my room on tumblr since I got back from the office with my dad. "Hell yea man, what time you talking about meeting

up?" – "how does 30 minutes sound, moms ordering some pizza and puck and Blaine are here too" sounds like a good time to me "Alright I'll be over in a

sec, do I need to bring something" want can I say I'm a nice guy. "Nope just head over, Kurt's helping mom set snacks and stuff out" yep that sounds like

Kurt he never plays with us no matter how many times we ask him. "Alright heading out the door see you in a few" hanging up with Finn I go and let my

mom know I'm leaving and where I'll be.

The drive to the Hummel - Hudson house was short seeing as we only live like 15 minutes apart. Mrs. Hummel

opens the door with a smile I swear is painted on, does this lady ever frown seriously. "Hi Mike, it's good to see you sweetheart; come on in the boys are

getting settled" I step forward wrapping her in a big hug "Hi, Mrs. Carole good to see you two" she kisses my cheek in return, I nod a wave to Burt whose

in the Kitchen reading the paper. "Go on down Mike the boys are waiting" replies Carole. Down stairs I find the fellas have already set everything up Finn

and Puck are both on bean bags and Kurt and Blaine are sharing the couch. Just to be a douche bag I jump on top of both of them stretching my legs out

across Blaine getting comfortable. Blaine and the boys are laughing while Kurt is glaring me straight to hell. "I'm not messing up your love fest am I?

Shoving me onto the floor with a thud "as a matter of fact you were" answers Kurt; he could be a hard ass at time I tell you. "Okay, okay no need to be so

hostile" I laugh gathering myself off of the floor. Seating myself on the available bean bag chair soon after the games start, before you know it we've been

playing for half an hour. I guess Blaine decides it's to quite so he asks about Tina "So Mike, Where is Tina tonight?" I was hoping to avoid talking bout that

tonight- "She at home right now, but she text me earlier and said she and her mom were going to the movies" he seems please with this answer but I

decide I want their opinions on the situation. "Tina and I have been at odds for a while, we haven't been spending much time together; and I'm getting

tired of it, she seems okay with it though - What do you guys think?" Finn pauses the games and turns to face me "Things aren't good with you and Tina?"

he actually looks surprised "I don't really know we barely see each other except at school, and when ever we try to do something one of us is busy? I

pause "I just really miss my girlfriend"- "Every relationship needs a space at some point, Kurt and I need time to ourselves sometime but we each respect

that decision and space. If I need a moment I tell him and he knows to back off, relationships are meant to have both good and bad times it will get better"

pains me to say this but Blaine is right I just need to wait it out. "Enough with this sappy ovaries shit, let's get back to this ass whopping Finn was getting"

Puck forever not giving a damn but he continues anyway "Besides aren't you having fun with the fellas, you've been up Tina's ass long enough it time to

smell dandelions and tulips and shit" laughs envelope the room I swear it takes Puck to think like that, but he is right I am having fun. "You guys are right I

just need to play it cool for now…." I trail off after being hit in the face by a pillow thrown by Puck "Quit your bitching and just play the game"

The next few hours pass with games, junk food, and stupid conversations overall the night was a success.

* * *

><p>Sunday after church and dinner I decide to drop by Arties' and see how he's doing, I heard from Finn that he was sick. I can't let my boy be down and out<p>

with out checking on him, pulling up in front of his house I see his mom is just leaving. "Hi Mrs. Abrahms" I yell running towards her "oh hi Mike, how are

you honey I haven't seen you in awhile." She is such a sweet lady "I'm doing good, just came by to check on Artie" she smiles and goes to open the front

door for me "Go on in one of your friends are already up" oh cool one of the other glee members must have came to visit him. His mom leaves and I head

to Artie's room on the first floor. Opening the door the smile that was on my face is replaced by one of sorrow. There in front of me on Artie's bed was a half

naked Tina straddling Artie whose shirt was off and his mouth was on her breast. They turn in shock and horror recognizing my presence. My whole body is

numb I have never felt like this in my life this is the worst feeling ever. The only girl I have ever loved has just broken me into a million pieces. Tina is

shuffling around looking for her clothes and Artie is trying his best to help, both of their mouths are moving but I hear no words. "Oh god, Mike I'm so sorry

I swear I was going to tell you" – "Man Mike I didn't want you to find out this way" going to tell me, so this isn't the only time that it's happened.

Tina makes her way over to me rambling incoherent things with tears running down her face, that's where I stop her "If you think I give a damn about your

tears right now you're sadly mistaken, what the fuck is this Tina you are supposed to be with the girls – oh I see you've been lying to me so you can fuck

Artie" I spit quickly losing my shit. She's still in front of me with her nothing ass tears "how long? How long have you been throwing my feelings under the

bus for a quick fuck, huh I didn't think you were that kind of girl Tina" – "For about a month now, it just happened one night, I'm so sorry" she can't even

meetmy eyes so she stares at the floor "How could you Artie We've always been boys, I thought we squashed what beef we had?" Shaking his head "it's

not like that, like she said it just happened and I realized I wasn't completely over her; I never meant for it to carry on this long" I have heard enough of

this shit I have never felt so belittled, My best friend and Future Wife fucking behind my back for over a month the same month she's been ditching me for.

So not only did she lie to me but she picked him over me. I have to get out of this house, turning to leave I hear that nothing ass friend of mine and that

lying bitch call after me but if they new what was best for them they would let me go. Making it to my car slamming the door I hit the gas as if my like

depends on it, I literally feels my walls falling down all of my emotions are coming to bay. Tears cloud my vision I pray to God that I can make it to my home

safely.

Finally making it home safe I park my car but before I can open the door rack after rack of sobs take over my body I don't even recognize these sounds

they are foreign to me. Once I have regained control of my emotions I exit the car to enter the house, my parents aren't home no surprise there. Needless

to say the night was spent with many tears shed and a cell phone that had to be turned off, what makes them think I want to hear anything they have to

say. I should have known once a cheater always a cheater, Tina and I didn't get together on good terms she was dating Artie at the time; while she was

still with him the most we did was kiss. Artie forgave me for it and I was glad he did, but call me a hypocrite because I will never forgive him for sleeping

with Tina behind my back. I wish this was all just a bad dream that will wake up from. Instead of sleeping peacefully I tossed and turned due to images of

today's events filling my head, I manage to go to sleep around 2:30 am on a school night. Waking up was hell due to my father scream "Get up now, or

your going to be late" if only he knew how bad I wanted to stay home, too bad he would never go for it. I make it to school around 7:45 hoping to avoid

Tina and Artie, opening my locker I am faced with photos of Tina and I even one of Artie with us. I just can't seem to get the damn incident out of my head I

want to forget the both of them. "Hey Mike I was hoping we could talk"

Artie rolls up next to my locker "I have nothing to say to you" turning to leave for Mrs. Underwood's class he rolls in front of me to block me "Do you not

realize that you did the same thing to me when I was dating Tina, you knew we were together but it didn't stop you" so this is what he wanted to point

fingers "Yes I did date Tina when she was still with you and it was wrong but all we did was kiss and I never touched her in a sexual way, I couldn't even if

I tried."- "You have been having sex with her for over a month and you have both been lying, the only reason I came over yesterday was because I heard

you were sick" not put off by my words "I forgave you Mike the least you could do is forgive me" fuck this "you know what Artie I'm sorry for kissing Tina

while you were dating her, I'm sorry that you got over her and dated Brittany; but what I will not

apologize for is walking in on you and my girlfriend about to fuck" I spit angrily at him "You can't make this right Artie no matter what you say wrong is

wrong, if you still had feelings for Tina you should have told me; but as of now you two don't even deserve

each other" stepping around his chair I head to class this is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>The week has gone by fast it is now Friday and it has been nerve wrecking, the whole glee club wants to know what's going on between Tina and me. I<p>

haven't looked in her direction the whole week and I avoid her and Artie like the plague, Blaine, Kurt, and

Mercedes have been giving me looks of understanding as if they know what's going on. I just want to get out of here "Mr. Schue can I sing something

please" I barely make out Tina's voice "Sure Tina come on up" Mr. Schue goes to the available chair next to

Blaine, Tina stands there awkwardly before she opens her mouth "I have recently hurt someone who I really care about, and I don't know how to feel

about it" I shift uncomfortably in my seat I don't like where this is headed, the whole class room is

exchanging looks between themselves and Tina and me. She nods to Brad the piano player soon after familiar beat comes in I think I'm going to be sick.

**"Story of my life **

**searching for the right but it keeps avoiding me" **her voice is thick with emotion **"sorrow in**

**my soul cause it seams that wrong he really loves my company"** she is crying **"he's more**

**than a man and this is more than love the reason that the sky is blue"** I can't believe she is

doing this in front of the whole class, hasn't she humiliated me enough already. **"The clouds are**

**rolling in because I'm gone again and to him it can't be true."** I can feel the stares of my

classmates on the back of my head, I'm afraid to turn around for tears are already falling from

my eyes. **"And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful and it kills him inside to know that I**

**am Happy with some other guy, I can see him dying."** We have officially reached the lowest

point how dare she stand before me singing this fucking song as if it makes everything alright **"I**

**don't wanna do this anymore I don't wanna be the reason why **

**and every time I walk out the door I see him die a little more inside"** I can't take this

anymore seriously how much more can I take. Grabbing my things I turn to leave the room I

refuse to let them see me cry I won't give Artie or Tina that satisfaction **"and I don't wanna**

**hurt him anymore I don't wanna take away his life I don't wanna be a murderer."** No

words could have been truer than that because that's exactly what she did, she killed me and any

hopes of me loving again.

At my locker I throw my things inside my eyesight is fogged from tears, slamming the door shut I am met by a familiar face "Mike' I'm glad I caught

you are you okay" asks Mercedes

she has always been a great to me but I really don't want to be bothered "look Mercedes I just want to be alone right now" moving around here, I have to

get out of this school "like as soon as you left Tina broke into tears, why did you …." "I don't give a fuck about Tina right now" I snarled at her cutting her

off mid sentence making her jump "You want to know about Tina well she is a conniving little bitch who has lied to me for a month just so she could fuck

Artie behind my back, so I don't give a flying fuck about her you understand" I didn't notice that I was stepping forward into Mercedes' space until she

backed up into the locker "Before you jump todefend your friend maybe you should try to gather what's going on around you" I storm off

leaving the conversation there.

Arriving home I was met by a surprising scene my parents were home, opening the door I go into the kitchen to greet my mother. "Hi, Honey how

was school today" My mother asked with a hug. Out of both of my parents my mother and I were the closest. "It was okay" shrugging it off "Something's

bothering you, I've noticed for sometime now but I was hoping if it got to be too much you would come to me" My mother always knows when something is

off with me, so there I sat on the couch with my mother recalling what has happened this past month. My mother was shocked and pissed all at the same

time but overall disappointed in Tina and Artie's actions. She was always a fan of the both of them because they were great friends to me especially when

it came to escaping my dad. I told her about the song Tina performed in class today and how I was rude to Mercedes. "I thought Mercedes was one of your

friends, why would you get angry with her?" I knew she would ask that "Mercedes is my friend but her and Tina were friends way

before I came along so I though she would take Tina's side". Saying it out loud made me realize I was wrong "Mike I'm pretty sure your friends wouldn't

pick sides" I give her a side eye, if only she knew these people they blame each other for everything. "But if they did I doubt they would be against you,

you were clearly the one hurt here" my mother continues "Thanks mom your right but if it's okay I want to just call it a night" she looks disappointed but

agrees before kissing me goodnight and sending me off.

That night in my room I thought about the day's events, I was really harsh to Mercedes for no reason at all she wasn't the source of my anger.

Picking up my phone I decide to text her, I hope she's not to mad at me because girly can snap like no other.

**Mercedes: Hey I'm really sorry about lashing out u today; do you think we could meet up in the morning the Lima Bean so I can explain? : ) – Mike **

**Mike: You betta be happy I happen to like you or you would be shit out of luck meet me 6:30 no later or I'm leaving. Goodnight –Cedes**

**Mercedes: Thanks I won't be late, Goodnight – Mike **

At least I get to apologize because she wouldn't have it any other way, that's one thing to smile about before going to bed.

* * *

><p>Waking up to my alarm clock was not a pretty sight but it was worth it I really didn't want to lose Mercedes' friendship. I arrived at the Lima Bean around<p>

6:10 and found a table only having to wait about 5 minutes for Cedes. "Hey thanks for meting me" she eyes me for a second before answering "Yeah

whatever, you're buying me a frapp just because".

I laugh always the diva I order both our drinks her Cinnamon Dolce and my Double chocolaty chip frapp, we have a seat and take a sip from our drinks

"Well start talking buddy, what was all of that yesterday?"Seriously does she always have to be straight to the point "Honestly I don't even know I

thought you were coming to stick up for Tina, my mind was all over the place; But I am truly sorry for acting the way I did you didn't deserve it"

Mercedes took that into consideration she knew Mike wasn't a bad guy and rarely lost his temper, and this whole thing with Tina had to have sent him over

the edge. She smiles before saying "I accept your apology" Mike let's out a breath he didn't know he was holding releaved that she had forgiven him. "so

from what I gathered Artie and Tina are bumping uglies" states Mercedes breaking the silence again. "Um, yea I caught her and Artie together Sunday

evening I was led to believe he was sick and she was with you and the girls" looking down at my drink I hear choking like coughs coming from somewhere,

glancing up I notice it's coming from Mercedes as she pats her chest trying to get herself together. "YOU WHAT?" oh man Cedes was mad – at least not at

me. "I can't believe those two; you mean they were having sex, like wow I can't with this; and to think she dragged me and the girls into that lie fest,

That's one thing I can't stand Michael Chang Jr. is being lied on" she sits back in her chair in furious. "Imagine how I feel, it just all seems so surreal- I'm still

hoping that this is all just a nightmare" she smiles "I'm sorry Mike I'm being selfish, no one should have to go through this, if you ever need to talk you

have a friend in me; kay?" She pats the top of my hand lying on the table "Alright but when I start blowing up your phone don't forget you said that" we

share a laugh and spend the rest of the time talking and laughing about any and everything that came to mind. To be frank this is the most fun I've had

since it all happened.

* * *

><p>Leaving the Lima bean I walk her to her car which is one over from mines "see you at school, thanks again for meeting me it took my mind off of things" I<p>

say opening the door to her 750i Sedan BMW for her she hops in flashes me a smile and says "Race ya" before closing the door on me and starting her car.

I thought she was playing but she shoots me a playful look before pulling out of her spot oh hell no, I can't let her win I would never hear the end of it.

Getting into my car I take off after her, she hadn't made it too far only to the next stop light. I glance over at her, you would think this was the world cup

the way she was gripping her steering wheel; I can't help but to laugh at her. The light turns green and were off I have an easy lead of course until I notice

her Silver car cutting me off, the light up ahead is yellow I brace myself wondering if she is going to stop or slow

down; she shocks me and speeds up now I'm hot on her tail. I move to get in the left lane hoping to pass her but she hops over in front of me, boy is she

playing dirty. Making a right up ahead and a quick stop at a stop sign I manage to somehow swerve around her on the street now I'm in the lead I look in

my rear view mirror just in time to see her bang the wheel with her fist. That totally gets a laugh out of me, were getting closer to the

school and I so have this race in the bag. After another quick stop sign- "You have got to be kidding me" there goes that damn silver car swerving around

me again now it's my turn to hit the wheel. I see her wave at me, the nerve of that woman; making a left the school is in front of us. I try my hardest to

get in front of her but she's not having it and she pulls into her parking spot and I pull in next. She's wilding out in her car making it

jerk and bounce from her movements, she gets out of the car only to do the cabbage patch while chanting "Mike Chang came in last, Mike Chang came in

last" letting out a belly laugh at the look on my face I can't help but laugh at her and get out

of my truck.

"Only because you cheated, you cut me off like twice" I say exasperated

"Don't be such a baby, what's the point in a race if you don't play dirty?" she looks like a little kid at a candy store it's quite funny actually.

"I'm surprised we didn't get a ticket or nothing the way you flew through that light" thank God we didn't get one my dad would pound me.

"I know right I was waiting to hear sirens" she responds heading towards the door to the school; I slightly jog ahead of her to grab her bag from her. She

looks up at me looking for an answer.

"What I was raised to be gentlemen, and the way you just kicked my ass in that race I should carry your bags for the rest of my life" she smirks knowing

I'm right before handing off her bag.

"Thanks, and you're right you should carry my bags" she walks in front of me "Chop, Chop Niles" she claps at me, the nerve of this girl I tell you. Once

inside the building we stop at herlocker and I give her, her bag.

"Thanks for today, it really means a lot to me I've been down lately and you managed to get a smile out of me" I open my arms to her granted I've never

really hugged Mercedes before unless after a Glee performance but this seemed like a good time to me, I hope it doesn't freak her out. She smiles at me

before stepping into my embrace wrapping one of her arms around my waist.

"You're welcome Mike, anytime that's what friends are for" she squeezes me

I've always known Mercedes had a great heart but she truly is a good friend one of the few who I can honestly say I trust.

"Well I'll se you later, okay?" she says closing her locker

"yeah of course" I wave off to her walking away to my first class of the day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Old Time Rock &amp; Roll - Bob Segar (As seen in Risky Business)<strong>_

_**Unfaithful - Rihanna**_

_***I hope this format is okay I have been having a hard time understanding it* **_


End file.
